living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Contributed to a Monster Kill!
My third hunt, and I could tell this one would be good! I drove into a truck stop, with Zack and Mattie. Starting to know Zack very well. We met up with an FBI agent, and had lunch together. There I ran into a message for us from a precog, who was busy until after our hunt. (Her name is Madame Giselle and her phone number is 0900 blah blah calls cost $3.99 per minute). The mystery was that people were disappearing along a stretch of highway, 7 people every 30 years. We found a spot where some kids were taken, and worked out that it was some winged creature. I then used Oracle 7's awesome salt filled hula hoop idea, and the power of Jesus, to save Zack from some awful magic. Go me! As we continued down the highway toward the Monster's suspected home, I learned form Mattie that Elliot Roth: My spouse, partner, and lover. The one who had been 'kidnapped' by a demon, a demon I had been put into hospital trying to fight. Was absolutely fine. Elli is going by the Pseudonym 'Vegas', and fighting Monsters. They're alive: I had never been so happy, or so hurt, in my life. We arrived at an old rotted home and church. As I was texting, I didn't notice as I nearly fell down a well. There were some rotten corpses in there, and we were just about to figure out when some awful winged amalgamation flew up from the well. It picked up Mattie, I started firing, and dropped him. I just managed to stop Mattie from falling into the well. At that moment, Zack just starting fleeing in fear. The monster chased him, and then as if by magic I felt great fear flow over me as Zack found his courage. The Monster turned and pursued me as I ran. I was so terrified that, without thinking, I put my shotgun in my mouth and pulled the trigger... Lucky for me, I had emptied it just before. It was starting to gain on me, so I threw myself right through the doors of a ruined church. The thing didn't have a floor as I fell into some crypt and onto a corpse. The Monster tackled me, ripping me apart to the bone. Zack was there, and he tore into it. I crawled into a corner, reloaded and emptied as it came at me again. I was certainly going to die... and then Alec was there... sent by God. The FBI agent Alec rolled from his zooming car which crashed into the beast and emptied his clip, fire spread. The Monster and its crypt were going up in flames. With the light I could see better. It was sewed together from parts of people and animals, this crypt was filled with replacement parts. Alec pulled me out of there and saved my life. I owe him for that. Mattie gave my Vegas' number, but I have no idea what to say. Maybe I should start by telling them that I contributed to a Monster Kill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!